


Spring Cleaning

by faemouse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: D/s, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smutt, comment!fic, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faemouse/pseuds/faemouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daniel helps Jack clean and proceeds to get dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

"Really, Jack?" Daniel asked, holding out a baby-blue tuxedo and cocking an eyebrow.

"What? You think bridesmaides have a monopoly on ugly wedding attire?" Jack replied.

"It has an opalescent, ruffled cumberbund."

"It was the eighties. Best bud from ROTC asked me to stand up for him. What was I supposed to say; no, your choice in monkey suits offends my sense of fashion?"

"Well no, but you still have it."

"I know. That's why we're cleaning out my attic."

"No. That's why you're cleaning out your attic. I'm cleaning out your attic because you promised me a blowjob."

"It's good to know that, underneath your modern-man sensitivity and huge IQ , you're just as shallow as the rest of us."

"I aim to please. So…throw it away or donate it?"

"I don't think even Good Will would put that thing on a sales rack. Toss it."

"Even if they did, I don't think I could live with the guilt if someone actually bought it."

Jack snorted and sat back on his heels, taking a moment to ogle Daniel's ass as he bent over to stuff the hiddeous tux in a Hefty bag. Daniel's taste in clothing wasn't that much better, but today's outfit wasn't anything to sneer at, either. 501s and a white t-shirt looked good on anyone, and the jeans were old and worn, so they clung to his ass and legs in ways that Jack felt could start riots.

"You taking a break?" Daniel asked when he turned around to find Jack's gaze hovering just below his waistline. Jack grinned up at him and shrugged.

"Just wondering when you became such a fashion expert. Although a break sounds like a good idea, too."

"Uhuh." Daniel clearly didn't believe him. He wiped at the sweat beading on his forehead, leaving a dark smudge of dirt across his brow and then down his cheek, and Jack felt his mouth go dry. He dropped the last few inches to his knees, swallowing to try and get some moisture back on his tongue – licked his lips. Daniel, who'd been about to turn around and continue rummaging through boxes, paused. His eyes flickered over Jack's body, taking in the bobbing adam's apple, the growing bulge in his crotch, the way Jack's hands were subtly rubbing where they rested on his thighs. He took a step back so he could lean against the wooden shelf and shifted his weight, spreading his feet and canting his hips forward just a bit.

"You do look kinda flushed there, Jack." Daniel murmured. "Maybe a break couldn't hurt."

"I couldn't agree more." Jack agreed, and then he crawl-slid-shuffled across the old hardwood floor to wrap his arms around Daniel's waist and bury his face in his groin.

"Fuck, Jack." Daniel groaned, threading his right hand through Jack's hair, the left flung back for leverage against the shelf, rubbing himself against Jack's cheek.

"Later." Jack promised. He pulled away and swiftly undid the button fly. "Right now I'm just making a down-payment on services render…commando, Danny?" He asked as denim peeled away to reveal nothing but skin. Daniel shrugged, and the movement transferred to his cock, hard and heavy and swaying, the glistening head just peeking out of the foreskin. He wrapped a careful hand around the length, working the foreskin back off the glans.

"You did…" Daniel's voice stuttered when Jack sucked the very tip of him into his mouth, "tell me oral sex was on the menu today.

"You're so considerate." Jack replied, ducking his head to nuzzle and then lap at Daniel's balls, loving the peach-fuzz texture and salty, musky flavor. Daniel's fingers tightened in his hair, and Jack smiled, flattening his tongue and drawing up the entire length.

"Christ, Jack!" Daniel's breath exploded out his chest, "Stop teasing me." Jack licked another broad stripe up the underside of Daniel's cock, keeping eye contact the whole time, smiling at the blown pupils and the way he worried his lower lip between his teeth.

"Whatever you want, baby." Jack replied, and then sucked in as much of his lover's dick as he could.

Daniel shouted, hips jerking forward, but Jack had anticipated the thrust and just swallowed to ease the gag reflex, breathing shallowly through his nose and concentrating on keeping the scrape of teeth to a bare minimum. Daniel's moans were soft and continuous, and while he might have just leaned back and shyly accepted whatever Jack wanted to give him in the beginning of their relationship, he now knew Jack's kinks well enough to know what was being offered. He brought his left hand up to the side of Jack's face, tracing his lips where they were stretched around his cock with a callused thumb, before sliding his fingers through the soft, white hair to get a good grip on his skull. Jack moaned deep in his throat, head tipping back and opening up his esophagus, and Daniel choked out a curse and began to fuck.

Jack was flying.

His world became nothing but the sensation of Daniel's cock sliding down his throat, the bleach salt taste of his pre-come, the pinprick pains where Daniel pulled on the hairs at the nape of his neck. Blindly he reached down, grabbing himself through his jeans, squeezing and rubbing in time with Daniel's thrusts, too far gone to undo his fly and liking the chafe of damp cotton anyway. Daniel's soft groans sounded obscenely loud in the small, stifling hot attic, and the cardboard boxes should have dampened them but instead seemed to amplify, throwing them back on Jack so he could swear he felt them on his skin. Or maybe he was just feeling the vibrations from Daniel's chest as they traveled down his body, through his cock, and into Jack, and all Jack could do was open his mouth wider so Daniel could screw his way in to the hilt and his pubic hair tickled Jack's nose and his balls slapped against his chin.

When he came, he screamed, and Daniel's hips stuttered, his hands twisting painfully in Jack's hair, before speeding up, snapping with brutal force and spilling scalding hot, bitter spunk down Jack's throat. Jack's jaw was killing him, and he choked a little on the semen still pulsing into his mouth, but he didn't even care, just rode the wave, tearing his hands away from his cock to help support Daniel, who'd curled in on himself and was moaning continuously, hips rocking with the aftershocks, knees threatening to buckle.

"God, Jack. I think you broke me." Daniel said, sliding down Jack's body to kneel with him and wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders. He found Jack's mouth with his own and kissed the last traces of semen from his lips.

"I sure hope not." Jack croaked out. His throat felt bruised and raw, and he spared a stray thought to be grateful he didn't have to go into the mountain the next day. "Because I'm pretty sure I just overpaid for an afternoon of helping me gut out my attic, and I want a refund." Daniel chuckled, trailing soft kisses along Jack's throat.

"Whatever you want, babe. Whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!fic written for Tejas' Jack/Daniel spring-a-thon.


End file.
